


oh, we happy few

by ChopLogic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, everyone walks in on everyone else doing it pretty much, were talking a lot of masturbation here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopLogic/pseuds/ChopLogic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn did not strip his armour shell only to hide his heart away from those who treated him so kindly.<br/>Rey did not spend thousands of days in the sands of Jakku only to be thwarted by one case of poor timing.<br/>Poe did not fall in love easily but when he falls and falls again and lands so hard in their arms he sees stars.</p><p>aka; the smutty fluffy polyromantic longfic y'all been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. walk in, walk out

**Author's Note:**

> so I have a vague sense of how this is all going to pan out (aka one measly note file on my ipod with a bunch of vague descriptions which I may or may not adhere to,) but y'all are welcome to suggest plot bunnies which may lead into entire chapters.
> 
> As soon as I have finished this fic I have plans for a second instalment where shit gets even wilder and I go immediately into the garbage can so eventually brace yourselves for that.
> 
> Edit: I apologize for the abhorrent editing, I posted this on a whim at 11pm and obviously the editing and proofreading parts of my brain were dormant. I will clean it up as I go as best I can and I promise not to post in the middle of the night again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey lands and finds no Finn to greet her.  
> Near-chaos ensues.

It took longer then expected to bring Luke back to D'Qar, Rey felt as if she had spent years on that little rocky island as the old one-handed Jedi taught her the most basic lessons as he shuffled about packed up his few possessions. The month she had actually spent on the island would of been bearable if it wasn't for the long silent hours between lessons; time in self-set exile had silenced Skywalker and speaking seemed more of a chore than a natural, easy thing. Rey was relieved when she felt the Millennium Falcon set down on the landing strip. Chewbacca gave a yawning trill and Rey smiled. Only a month gone but it felt too long since she was home.

"Yeah, home again," She scooted out of the big bucket seat and left the cockpit, almost running into Luke on her way out. The old man was freakishly quiet when he moved, and only offered a silent, tight lipped nod of apology before he swept past. R2-D2 apologized for him, twittering and blinking as he trundled past behind his master. Chewbacca squeezed through the doorway and pushed past the Jedi-to-be as politely as he could, following the little train out of the old ship after R2. A tug on his long paw stopped him with a rumbling bark. He looked to the young girl as if he was going to get a scolding, but she only smiled and dismissed his worry with a shake of her head. Maybe Han had been stricter about manners, Rey didn't ponder over the thought too much.

"Chewie, please take Master Skywalker to General Organa, I'll meet with her afterwards for debriefing, I'm sure they have plenty to catch up on that should be kept between them," Chewbacca dipped his head in a little jutting nod and flashed a toothy grin. As they stepped off the ship there were cheers that warmed Rey, the sound of other people had been sorely missed the past weeks. She scanned the crowd, looking for the dark skin and wide grin of Finn. She looked, eyes tracing back and forth over the crowd to no avail. She touched the fine little braid behind her left ear, feeling how the braid curved up into her lowest bun and the silver bead stuck out at the bottom. She worried at it now, focusing on the slight change in the hairstyle she had worn for years to keep her mind of other, darker thoughts.

_Maybe he's dead, first order Pilot plucked him out of the sky the instant you left for Skywalker. You shouldn't of left him, he was all you had._

As her smile started to fade, worn away with worry faster then a a Jakku morning melts the nighttime frost, there was a shout in the crowd and a loud chirrup. BB-8 pushed themselves between the legs of bystanders, whistling and beeping in welcome. Rey immediately brightened, mind drawn away from the spiral it had set itself on, and laughed at the rolly poly little droid rolled right up to her toes (nearly on them to be honest) and leaned their little domed head against Rey's shins. The orange and white droid let out a long boop and straightened again, fixing on Rey's face with their little camera.

"Yes I missed you too BB," she knelt and smoothed her hands over the droid's casing, nodding as BB-8 trilled out the news for her. They had just come back from a fly over, surveying another planet in hopes of laying another base there. Finn and BB-8's master Poe had been paired as pilot and gunner on a new hybrid X-Wing. It had been going well until they were attacked but Finn was a fine marksman and plucked them all from the sky. One shot per ship.

"Very impressive, I will have to congratulate them when I see them," The brunette patted the droid's head and straightened once more. BB-8 bleeped and whistled, they could lead Rey to Finn and Poe's room, the two boys were sure to end up there eventually and there were couches to lounge on in the meantime.

BB-8 led the way, tooting at the crowd to part as they may pass through. Rey had only spent a couple nights in the barracks, only enough time to plan their flight on the first day and ship out the next. It frustrated her not to know how it all worked, to pry off the panels and see how the door mechanism slid without hissing and how the lights knew when to dim. Maybe she'd have a chance while waiting for Finn and the mystery Pilot Poe.

Pilots and crew called out to her as he walked down the halls, some clapping a friendly hand on her shoulder and thanking her while others merely smiled and flashed her a thumbs up. She could get used to this, maybe, but first she'd have to get used to Poe. If she could call D'qar home instead of the scorched sands of Jakku, she was sure she could get used to anything else the galaxy threw at her.

BB-8 let out a miniature fanfare, they had reached Finn and Poe's room. Rey had barely noticed the trip, all the hallways and corridors blended into eachother, curling back onto other halls to form a very busy labyrinth. The door slid open, but not before Rey saw the name plate bolted on it.

 **DAMERON, POE**  
**X-WING PILOT**  
**BLACK-1**

And on a second, newer-looking plate;

 **FINN**  
**EX-STORMTROOPER**  
**BLACK-1.5**

Rey grinned as BB-8 rolled in and let a wheeze of fans, a sigh as a sign that they were happy to be home. She looked about the room; wide and low with a double bunk bed set into the back wall, a low couch and table just right of centre, a little kitchen to the left and a worktable to the right with a chunk of a machine resting atop it. There were magazines and papers everywhere, some glossy pages bearing jets and ships while wrinkled pages carried scribbly attack plans, the handwriting of which was almost impossible to decipher.

None of the pages were as interesting as the bunks however. They were wide just like the rest of the room, but it appeared that only the bottom had been slept in since the top bunk's covers were immaculate. Either Stormtrooper conditioning extended to bedmaking or there was something to be said about Finn and Poe's sleeping arrangements. She pushed the thought from mind, no assumptions until she met Poe, perhaps he was just a messy guy? Then again a brush of fingers against the cloth left dust on her fingertips.

The rolling droid trilled a question. Care for a drink? A snack perhaps?

"I'm alright, thank you," a pause, "Finn and Poe are on the base right? I wont be waiting all day?"

They certainly are, BB-8 blinked, then whistled. If they weren't BB-8 would still be stuck on an X-Wing with blaster fire singing their antenna. Rey laughed and BB-8 let out a high series of dings. Rey set down her bags, rubbing her hands together as she gave the room another look over.

There were framed photos on the wall amidst more plans and cut-outs from magazines. Little knicknacks were posed on high surfaces, like trophies from successful operations. Rey spied a dresser in the corner to the right of the bunks, and with a guilty check over her shoulder she sauntered over to investigate.

Top drawer looked to be undergarments, so far as she could tell from the faded red undies that hung half out from the lip of the drawer. The rest of the drawers were all plain fatigues; long sleeve shirts, undershirts, drab pants, and so on. Strange that Finn wouldn't have a dresser to himself, or even a drawer for a few of his own possessions. Maybe he didn't have any, or maybe he was sharing outfits with Poe. Another thought to be pushed away until she met the pilot herself.

The ducts in the walls gave a rattle and she felt cool air filter into the room, making her shudder and wrap her sleeved arms around herself. Rey was used to the dry heat of Jakku, not the air conditioned underground of a rebellion base. She started investigating the walls for a control panel, tracing long fingers against the wall to feel for the hum of electronics. The brunette's eyes closed helping her to focus as she felt along, trying to ignore the chill.

The clatter she made when she kicked the loose vent grate made her shriek in surprise. A hand flew out ahead of her and a roll of Force followed, making posters flap and fly. She was behind the couch now, almost in the corner between the wall with the entrance and Poe's desk. The vent was right by her shins, huffing cool air onto her skin that raised goosebumps.

She crouched and peered inside, tentatively reaching in to find a panel to pry. She found wires instead, a whole mess if them that crisscrossed each-other on what felt to be a board of some kind. Slim fingers found an edge to it and jiggled it, freeing some dust that had accumulated there. Another jiggle made it come free in another, larger plume of dust. She pulled it out and looked it over, clicking her tongue at the slapdash work. A Jedi she may be with the guidance of Luke, but she would always be a junk scavenger first and foremost.

She sat cross legged on the floor, avoiding the cool breeze from the vent as she tested the wires, leaning their nature and how they all worked to bring the room's temperature down so low. it was probably an illegal mod, but then again in a base of people who rejected the rule of the First Order to an offensive degree, was anything in this entire base really legal? BB-8 chirruped a query from the other side of the room, a look over the couch confirmed that BB-8 was plugged into their charging bay, head tilted at a curious angle.

"Yeah its too chilly, did Poe set this up?" She lifted the wire smothered board as high as its cables would let her, the was a positive ding from the droid across the room. Rey huffed and scowled at the b, the least he could of done was made it a little easier to adjust the temperature to something other then freezing. Maybe there was reason for it, both boys squashed into one bunk would get quite warm. She pounced on the thought and crammed it into the corner of her mind along with the others.

She didn't have long to fiddle with the tech. Voices and the tromp of boots outside the door made her pause. A solid _whump_ of a body hitting the door made her scramble for cover, dropping the plate and hand flying the the handgun on her thigh as she pressed herself against the back of the couch.

And then she heard something that took her completely by surprise. It was a moan, and it sounded a lot like Finn. The Jedi-to-be chanced a look around the corner of the sofa, watching and waiting for the door to open.

 _I cant open it if you keep-ah, ah-haa.._ That was Finn alright.

 _Then let me, trooper._ The other voice was lower, huskier, and without a face to match it with. That must be Poe. Rey's earlier assumptions sprung up again, clamouring for attention as Rey strained to hear what the two were doing outside the door.

The door hissed open and Finn and another man nearly fell onto the floor. The two men had their hands all over eachother. Rey noted the paling knuckels of Finn's dark hand as it fisted int the other man's longer hair and how his other arm wrapped around the pilot's body and anchored at his shoulder. They turned as lips crashed together, obscuring the pilot's face from Rey's view. Finn let out a grunt and the other man dragged his hands down the ex-Stormtrooper's back under his shirt.

They turned again and Finn pulled back with a near-lecherous grin and a twinkle in his dark eyes.

"Watch my back Poe, don't want to send me to medbay again after a tussle," Poe's head gave a gentle shake and a soft noise of protest, making the ex-Stormtrooper chuckle and resume kissing the pilot. Rey quietly holstered her gun again, deeming the man who so eagerly pressed his body against Finn's to be of no threat. Unless he tried to mess with Finns back again.

She now watched for imbalance in Finn's step as the two men waltzed towards the bunk, the brief training she received telling her that it was exploitable in a neck-and neck battle (otherwise it would be considered weak and dirty to exploit such a thing if you had the upper hand, so said Luke with a little smile that might of been telling Rey the opposite). The wound Kylo Ren inflicted must be keeping him back, but he was doing considerably better then when she last saw him.

She found herself staring at his hips as they swivelled, sipping air in little silent gasps to keep herself from moaning at the sight. Her brows reached up to her hairline as they turned together and brought Poe's rear into view, brows crawled higher as she saw Finn's hands slide under the rough fabric of the pilot's trousers and squeeze. Poe grunted in reply and pushed up harder against Finn.

"You did so well out there, I'm gonna see how far that Stormtrooper stamina can carry you tonight," that got another groan out of Finn, making Poe duck in close and mouth the side of his neck, laving the sheen of his skin. "Fuck, I love how loud you get when we're alone," Rey felt her ears heat as she ducked behind the couch again, hand pressed to mouth for fear she might give away her presence with too loud a breath. She cocked her head to listen closer. "No need to be scared about Phasma coming around a corner to see me blowing you, can be as loud as you like in here," Poe chuckled and Finn gave a breathy _yesss_.

Clothes were hastily discarded, thrown onto the couch without noticing the long staff and satchel that already rested on its dented cushions. Rey could only imagine who was naked, once more out if sight and with no hint as to what was happening. She heard soft sounds of hands on skin and softer sounds of moans breathed into crooks if necks or sighed against ears. She found herself growing hot, no thanks to the air conditioning system but from the heat that now coiled low in her belly and flushed her face to match her ears.

Rey crawled along beside the couch, peeping out the opposite side and watching intently as the two men spun about, the pilot's shirt shed and Finn's top slowly being pulled off his broad shoulders by Poe's pale hands. Rey's eyes traced up the raw mark along the curve of the ex-Stormtrooper's spine, gently teething her lower lip as she saw it wriggle as Poe mouthed at Finn's throat. Finn tugged Poe away by a hand in his hair (that brought out the dirtiest of moans from the pilot,) and with a gentle shove sent him falling onto the bottom bunk.

Poe sat up, pulling Finn forward by the waist of his pants as he grinned up at the other boy, finally in a position where Rey could see his face. He was quite handsome, hair tousled and smile honest and dark, sleepy eyes looked to Finn with adoration. The slow bite of his lower lip as his eyes trailed down Finn's naked front was a nice touch too.

Part of Rey's mind wondered how it would feel to kiss a face prickled with stubble like his, how it would feel to lips and tongue as she mouthed along his jawline. _Wait where did that thought come from?_ No matter, she was dragged back to her immediate surroundings as Poe murmured again.

"I wanna hear you scream for me Finn, I want everyone on base to know the best pilot has the best gunner, and the best gunner is getting his mind blown by said best pilot," there was a smirk and a wink as nimble hands unlatched Finn's belt and slid his trousers down his hips.

"I'll let the whole base know you've got the filthiest mouth," Finn practically groaned, a hand coming away from where it was braced on the upper bunk to cup the side of Poe's face. It was strange to hear such a familiar voice made thick with need, Rey kind of liked it and strained to hear more.

She didn't see what Poe did with his hands, but Finn's hips bucked forward and he leaned his head against the upper bunk. His scar writhed, the pale flesh stark against the black of his skin and hypnotizing to watch.

"Get your fucking mouth on me Dameron, best goddamn pilot sonova-Mmh!" His words were bit back as Poe leaned in, obscuring Finn's naked front with the high cheeks and gently arched brows of Poe's face as he swallowed Finn down. Dameron's hollowed cheeks were pushed out as he mouthed Finn's cock, lewd little slurps and sighs escaping between lips and shaft as Finn rolled his hips.

"So fucking good Poe," Finn's free hand raked broad fingers through his own short hair, the other sliding under the pilot's jaw and holding his head straight as Finn rolled his to meet Poe's hungry mouth.

Rey noted the lines beneath the pilot's hooded eyes, the sharp edge of his jaw beneath the curve of his hollowed cheek, concluding that the pilot that so eagerly lavished attention on her friend's (were they friends? She would call Finn a friend for now,) unmentionables was a bit older than she or Finn.

A spark skittered through her body, heat in her gut twinging slightly. That was kind of hot.

Finn's belt jingled softly as Poe pulled his pants down farther, exposing Finn's shapely rear to a still-unseen Rey who sucked a sharp breath through her teeth to push back another soft, pleased sound. There was a slap and Finn lurched into Poe's mouth with a yelp.

Moments passed as Finn grew noisier, gasping and moaning out a handful of words at a time (Primarily strings of _Fuck_ and _Poe_ intermingled with _so good_ ,) as his hips rolled against Poe's awaiting mouth, no need for hands on hips to guide him. Poe pulled his mouth off Finn, nuzzling in as his hands reatched back around the Stormtrooper's waist, one hand pulling a cheek away while a second hand with a finger coated in something shiny prodded at him before easing in.

"Krif- _fing_ _hell_ D-Dameron," Finn sounded choked, hips jerking and rutting against Poe's parted lips as a smile curved the corners of his mouth. Rey slinked back behind the couch, eyes closed tight to preserve the sight she saw in her mind's eye. A very tantalizing sight. A hand slid down her body, palm heel pressing against the heat of her stomach and down, down low between her hips and she let her hand curve against her rough pants, pressing to the centre of her need.

She listened and rubbed at herself through the fabric layers, holding back little soft curses in harsh Jakku tongue by the palm of her other hand as she heard the wet noises of lips and tongue and flesh and Finn's heaving breath come out in a low growl.

Perhaps one day he would make those noises for her. _No stop that there's no place for that when you were a Jedi_. Perhaps she would feel the bristle of Poe's cheeks against her inner thigh. _No place for that either!_ maybe she would have both boys wrapped around her, coarse bristle and low growls like a great beast in two pieces that would touch and pet and stroke and lick and...

The cooling duct in the wall ratted, the air conditioner once again belching out chilly air and along with it a plume of dust that wafted along behind the couch, particles carried into Rey's nose as she took a sharp breath, just on the edge of a great build that was quickly cut short.

She choked and snorted, trying still to be quiet as her eyes watered and coughs pushed past her fingers. Finn gave a confused shout as Rey tried to crawl away, somehow scramble out the sliding door before Poe or, even worse, Finn could get to her hiding spot. She gave up her hiding place and pushed herself as far into the corner as she could, coughing still into the clothed crook of her arm as she stared eye to eye with a bewildered and hard breathing Finn, pants quickly hitched back up onto his hips, and a flushed Poe Dameron with wet lips and tousled hair.

There was silence, Rey's heavy breathing providing texture to the swallowing silence that had eaten the room whole.

"You.. must be Rey," Poe spoke slowly, carefully, with dark eyes flicking between Finn who wore an expression stuck between fury, fear, and embarrassment and Rey who felt that if she could curl up small enough she'd fold right out of this existence and she was very willing to try at this point. "So sorry you had to-"

"I'll l-leave," Rey clipped him short, ears and cheeks burning as she got her legs under herself and slipped around the sofa, darting out the door without even a backwards glance. The door slammed closed and Rey did all she could to stop herself from screaming right there. So much for handling anything that galaxy could throw at her.

If it wasn't for the _kriffing_ dust in the _kriffing_ vent and Poe _kriffing_ Dameron needing his room to be as _kriffing_ cool as Jakku in a _kriffing cold season night_ it could of been fine, they would never of noticed her, it would of been _perfect_.

 _Great first impression,_ She heard Poe groan through the door. A _fwump_ indicated Fin dropping down beside him on the bed.  
_Just cram it Dameron,_ Finn replied in a strangled sigh. Rey heard nothing else, opting to turn and run down the winding halls as far as she could in hopes of outrunning her embarrassment.


	2. break fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey eats berries.   
> Finn reveals he has hollowpoint puppy-dog eyes .

Rey had avoided the boy's bunk for the rest of the night, instead she had found an unused bunk of her own to borrow on the far side of the base and she had stayed there, tucked down deep into the blankets and sleeplessly waiting for the sun to rise.

She hadn't even bothered with undressing past removing her boots and socks by the door, she had nothing else to wear anyways. Her linen underthings were still buried under the discarded shirts in Finn and Poe's room, Getting it back would mean seeing them again, she wasn't ready for that _just_ yet.

In her mind she watched the boys press into eachother, kiss and grasp one another as they breathed soft needy sounds. It warmed her core, making her shuffle down farther into the sheets and press a hand to herself to staunch the need.

She wanted, but what exactly she wasn't sure. Finn? _Probably_ , but Poe too? No no no _not_ Poe, yet, maybe what Poe _did_? What he could _do_ to Finn? What _she_  wanted to _do_ to Finn? Rey didn't know, and that only made it worse. Before all of this she had only been a scavenger, living in the gutted shell of an old Imperial Armoured Transporter all alone and waiting for they day they would come back for her (they will find here again she is sure, stories of her bravery would spread through the galaxy and she would have her family back again,) and now she was part of the Resistance, a Jedi-to-be ( _Padawan_ , so Skywalker had mumbled), and she had Finn and subsequently Poe so it seemed. And now she had this gnawing need that would not be quelled to boot.

Maybe she couldn't handle everything the galaxy threw at her just yet.

The brunette stayed curled on her side for another moment, staring at the back of the shallow bunk she laid in as she planned her day. There were no Star Destroyers to dismantle, no plugs or boards to scrub clean, no foul Unkar Plutts to scrutinize her findings and only offer her the scantest of rations in exchange. Now there was a debriefing with General Organa, Jedi training with old Skywalker, and most likely running into Finn and Poe and having to meet their eyes with something other then shame shining in her own.

No better time then now, she rolled over and slipped out from beneath the sheets, padding barefoot to the door and snatching her socks from her boots. She tugged them on, followed quickly by her boots. He hand itched for the worn handle of her staff, hew sole weapon that had kept her safe for years on Jakku's hot sands.

It was with the boys, leaving her defenceless in unknown territory. Rey may never admit it, but the thought terrified her. She stepped back from the door, barely lifting her feet for fear her footfalls should give away her position, bring the enemy (what enemy? Theres nothing to fear _right_?) right to her door. She sat down on the bunk again, eyes fixed on the door as if Kylo Ren could burst through it at any moment and she did the only thing that she knew to comfort herself; she fixed her hair.

It was a soft, foggy memory in her mind, one buried deep under layers of scorched sands and faded out by unforgiving sun. Large gentle hands o ver her small head, finger combing her hair and separating it into three plain knots at the back of her head. Her buns were squashed and coming loose after sleeping on them, and with slightly trembling hands she pulled the leather ties that held them closed and let all her hair fall.

With practiced motions she separated the hair for the first bun, scraping her nails through it from hairline over crown. Twist, fold, and the first tie was wrapped around and cinched tight. She combed back the hair from her temples, careful to leave two ringlets hang past her jaw. Twist, fold, cinch. The remaining hair she gathered in her hands, fingers brushing the braid and bead that marked her as a padawan. her teeth found her lip and worried it.

Carefully as if she were pulling a delicate piece from a ship that threatened to collapse in on itself, she pulled the braid from the rest of her hair and let it hang. Twist, fold, cinch. She was more together now, a bit more focused and calm. The bead tickled the side of her neck, but she didn't raise a hand to brush at it. She was a padawan, a Jedi-to-be and a powerful one too. She could handle one embarrassing encounter and live to see another day, and the day after that.

If she could live on nothing for years, she could live with embarrassment until she apologized. And she would apologize _today_ , Force damn it.

She stood and approached the door again, shoulders square and face impassive as if she were going to stare down the flat face and squashed nose of Unkar Plutt for barely scraps to eat. The door slid open easily and she stepped into the empty hall.

Thankfully there wan't a soul about to immediately test her resolve, it gave her time to temper it as she strode along, telling herself that she was strong and she'd apologize and get through this and everything would be fine. It would be perfect.

Well that would be until she found herself facing a dead end for the third time, and it was most possibly the same wall she had faced the first time. Rey glared at the matte-painted metal, as looks alone would reveal the path back to Finn and Poe's room, and from there the mess.

Instead she noted a dent starting to form in the metal, right where she looked. She blinked and quickly looked elsewhere, eyes flicking back to check; yes there was indeed a dent there, no she had not imagined it, and yes that was going to be hard to explain to anyone if they walked up and saw-

"Hey, Rey right?"

Rey whipped around faster then a startled Teedo, and fixed her gaze on a pilot, orange jumpsuit knotted around her waist and long brown hair draped over her shoulders. She had a hand out in front of her, no harm intended, and she flashed Rey a gentle smile, beauty mark above her lip crinkling into a smile line.

"Woah, ok hi," It was another girl, about Rey's height with a round face and soft brown eyes. "Rey, yeah?" Rey nodded, "I'm Jessika, I've heard a lot about you from Poe and Finn," Rey swallowed and her eyes trailed off Jessika's face for a moment. Her stomach decided to protest loudly then, being fed regularly for a month or so only to be denied again was making her stomach quite talkative.

"I'm looking for the mess hall," She started talking quickly, filling in the silence as fast as she could,"got turned around, nearly stared a hole in the wall," She could feel her ears tint but she tried anyways to stay calm and collected, tossing a nonchalant thumb over her shoulder to indicate her unintended damage. Jessika leaned over and scrutinized the wall behind Rey. The Jedi-to-be hoped the other girl saw clear past her burning ears.

"Holy shit," Jessika stifled a laugh with the back of her hand and nodded her head, "I won't tell anyone, if Organa hears she'd freak," Jessika took a step back, beckoning Rey to follow, "Let's get you back to your boys,"

Rey's stomach did a little flip flop at those words; they weren't her boys, they were just boys who knew of her, boys she had seen engaged in an intimate practice with eachother just the other night. Rey glanced at the back of Jessika's head as she led her along, praying she wasn't broadcasting her thoughts to the pilot.

Soon enough they found themselves at the Mess, a big open space filled with tables and seats and the kitchen set along the edge. Rey was handed a tray and beckoned over to the serving line.

"We're a little late, all the good stuff is gone," Jessika pouted, but Rey was busy savouring the smells. All she ate for years was the bland rations she traded parts for, and then for a month Old Skywalker could only offer her thin broth and heard bread, barely any different from the rations.

She quickly plucked up some small red fruits, knobbly and squishy, and a curved yellow one too. There was a soft white and yellow mash with green flecks in it that smelled heavenly, she took a hearty scoop of that too. She sampled whatever pleased her senses, which turned out to be a number of little white dishes packed onto her tray and filled with all manner of things.

"Over here Rey!" Jessika shouted from a table, waving an arm to beckon Rey over while the other brought a slice of toast to her mouth. The padawan grinned, and slipped between tables to her seat opposite Jessika.

"Thanks for helping me, I would of bored holes into every dead end that side of the base if you hadn't come along," Jessika giggled and waved her hand, swallowing a bite of toast before speaking.

"It was nothing, you were closer to the hangar then the mess somehow, not sure how you managed to get that far without someone pointing you in the right way before me,"

"I grew up on Jakku, it's all sand and open space," Rey plucked up a red berry and popped it into her mouth, brows raising high as the sweetness took her by surprise.

"No wonder you got lost, the base is probably like a labyrinth," Jessika emptied her own cup of berries into Rey's, "And by the look you got there you haven't had anything but scraps for most of your life," Rey nodded and quickly ate a few more berries, chasing down the sweet taste until her fingers brushed the empty bottom of the bowl.

"Raspberries," Rey quirked an eyebrow at the word, "The berries you were eating, they're called raspberries, Poe likes them too," Jessika took a sip of water, eyes quickly flicking away as Rey's lips pursed together, pretending she didn't see.

The pilot set the cup down and leaned in, face serious.

"If Dameron is giving you shit you don't have to bear it, I can set him straight for you," So much for tempered defences, Rey wanted to tell her all about what she had seen, relieving the pressure that crushed her chest. She was about to speak when she heard a shout over her shoulder.

"Rey!" It was Finn, the padawan's mouth shut abruptly and she turned to see the ex-Stormtrooper slipping between the tables as bet he could with Rey's satchel slung on one shoulder and staff slung on the other. Jessika quickly sat down and flashed the boy a grin.

"And how's the rebellion's finest turncoat doing today?" Jessika smiled as if nothing had happened, Rey's eyes skittered back to her food even though she didn't feel hungry any more.

"Peachy, Pava," Finn replied, popping his P's and setting Rey's things beside the table and within her reach.

"Where's your pilot? I though you two had medbay fuse you at the hip?" Jessika laughed and swatted playfully at Finn, he laughed and stepped out of range.

"Nah, prince charming needs his beauty sleep," A pause, Rey chanced a glance up at Finn, expecting to see the same anger and embarrassment in his eyes as she had seen yesterday night, but only found a slight sadness, "Can you give me and Rey a moment to catch up, it's just last time se saw me I was out cold and-"

"Say no more, loverboy, I'll take my leave," Rey turned, still pointedly avoiding Finn's eyes as she gave the other girl a nervous smile. Jessika winked in reply, nodded, and took her tray and left. Finn sat, Rey took a pronged implement and prodded her mash with it before taking a bite.

Finn took a long breath in, and a slow sigh out. Rey's eyes carefully traced his clasped hands on the table top, up his arms to his slumped shoulders, and then paused at his lips, not daring to look any higher. She watched him nip his lower lip before her eyes skittered away again, preying her ears wouldn't flush at only a glimpse. She swallowed then quickly took another bite.

"I am so so _so_ sorry you had to see that last night," Rey grit her teeth and finally met Finn's eyes. On Jakku, reading a person's face while keeping your own stony was a lifesaving trick, she was decent at it, but for a Stormtrooper raised under a helmet, his sincerity was evident. "I didn't mean for you to get the wrong impression or to try and scare you off, you're important to me ok, and I don't want you to think what you saw is me trying to get rid of you or something,"

The same eyes that had shone with happiness when they had piloted the Falcon together were now cast with shame, a deep embarrassment that begged her to acknowledge how much this meant to him, to come out of his shell this far.

"See.. _what?_ " Rey put down the tined instrument, the taste now boring her mouth, and plucked up the yellow fruit. To read someone like Finn was easy, for a junk scavenger who could of been knifed for her rations at any moment, it was easy to keep her emotions concealed while reading as honest a face as Finn's. She scored the tough exterior with a thumbnail, playing nonchalant. Finn groaned, hands slapping to his face and dragging on his cheeks, rosy cheeks Rey noted.

"You _know_ , the thing Poe was doing," Rey quirked a brow, slicing her nail through the exterior and cocking her head as the fruit opened up, "The thing, the.. _thing_! you _know_ what I _mean_ ," She almost enjoying how flustered he was getting, cruel as it was. She bit a part of the fruit and chewed it slowly, carefully meeting his gaze again. There was still that embarrassment, that shame shining in his eyes.

"Listen Finn, _I saw nothing_ , get it? I'm sorry I intruded but I was waiting for you and all out timing just got.." _Pretty damn kriffed._ She waved her other hand about, illustrating her point. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm more worried about you then myself at this point," (Maybe not solely worried for the ex-Stormtrooper; the scenes of bodies and lips pressed together that flickered on the edges of her mind were not only a nuisance but also a source of seemingly unending fidgeting and twinges low in her belly if focused on, not to mention very distracting.)

Fin sputtered, and paused, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head a a grin plucked the corners of his mouth.

"You are one cruel junk scavenger, Rey," the brunette only shrugged and smirked, taking another bite of the fruit. It was sweet and soft on her tongue, she made a note to get one of these with breakfast every day.

"Look, I'm sorry too but I was waiting for you and I thought maybe you would.." _Be excited to see me and be waiting at the landing strip for me?_ Rey sighed and shook her head, letting her thought die on her tongue and turn the fruit's sweetness to ash.

"Yeah, Poe got kinda caught up, he's like that," Rey was a little startled, had her composure slipped? perhaps she had misjudged the ex-Stormtrooper. Finn was watching her, dark eyes gentle on hers. "Ace flyboy and all, his schedule after a successful mission is mostly partying, and well now, me," His voice got lower and quieter as he spoke, the flush on his cheeks darkening. Rey smirked and took another bite of her fruit.

"Here, tell you what," Carefully she extended a hand and set it on the table, palm down, Finn's gaze dropped to her pale knuckles, then lifted back to her eyes with a thick brow quirked. "We never bring this up again, Poe included, and in exchange I get that unused upper bunk in your guy's room,"

"Unused?" Finn scoffed and scrunched up his face, trying to act confused and struggling for a good answer, "It's very used, by _me_ I'll have you know, I sleep there it's my bed,"

"Finn you aren't fooling anyone," Finn didn't respond, still trying to pass off this obvious lie, "There was dust on the sheets," the ex-Stormtrooper's cover deflated quickly, flush returning full force. "Just tell me to stay out for extra training every now and again and everything will be fine," Fin groaned and covered his face with both hands, smothering his blush as Rey giggled. He peeped from between his fingers, glaring at her before dropping his hands and curling them both around Rey's.

"Cruel, cruel Jakku junk scavenger," broad thumbs rubbed Rey's knuckles, "I'll let Poe know, spare you a second talk, and I brought your things so you don't have to return to the scene of the crime," Finn smiled, eyes crinkling softly.  
  
"Crime? It's a crime to see a Stormtroopers behind minus the plastic armour? Gonna take me to high command for seeing your ass naked?" Rey shot back, grinning. Finn choked and waved a finger at her, shushing her as best he could as she cackled loudly.

"Cruel evil nasty Jakku junk scavenger," he pouted, Rey only curled her fingers around Finn's hand, for once letting him hold her hand without protest.


	3. defences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn needs to work on lying.  
> Rey needs to work on the Force.

The corners of Poe's eyes crinkled in a soft smile as Finn sauntered into the bunk. He raised his head from the jet unit on his desk and wiped off his hands. He carried no staff or satchel, he must of met up with Rey and passed them off.

"How'd it go?" Once he deemed his hands clean enough he tucked the oilrag into his pocket and hitched his thumbs in his beltloops, the picture of a pilot at ease. Finn eased onto the sofa and hummed, shrugging a little.

"I say it went well, she didn't seem scarred for life, her ears were pink the whole way through though," a pause, "Kinda cute, and she let me hold her hand," Poe leaned up against the back of the sofa, Finn's head gently pressed against his hip and smiled down at his copilot.

"Well I'm glad, I would hate to wedge between you two after you saved our asses on the Star Destroyer," Finn gave a little nod and another little hum. Poe wanted to give his head a pat, but a second consideration of his hands deemed them still to dirty to scrape through Finn's thick hair. He settled for a gentle hand on his shoulder and a thumb rubbing circles against a knot between neck and shoulder. He still wore Poe's jacket, lovingly repaired and worn with pride. It suited him magnificently.

"Hypothetically," he looked up to Poe, "Would you be okay, still hypothetically, with her staying with us and using the top bunk? She could stay out for longer Jedi training whenever we wanted to get up to anything, but she would be here and we could all hang out together," A beat, "Hypothetically,"

"She's gonna be saying with us from tonight onwards isn't she?" Poe's tone was wry, a lazy grin spreading on his mouth. Finn just about launched himself away from Poe's hip, twisting in his seat and glaring at the grinning pilot.

"Damn it! I don't get t how you all can read me like that!" Finn huffed, slumping back against the sofa and for the second time that day he pressed his hands to his burning face. Poe chuckled, hand reclaiming its spot on Finn's shoulder to pat the worn leather.

"Its fine, we'll make a poker player of you yet, trooper," his hand left Finn's shoulder and he walked around the couch and over to the sink. Finn got up off the couch and followed, pressing himself against Poe's back and sliding his hands across his stomach to catch him in a hug.

"Are you okay with it, Poe?" The ex-Stormtrooper's voice was felt more then heard, a rumble at the middle of Poe's back. "You're okay with her staying?" Poe could feel the tension in his copilot's arms, a breath held for his word on the subject. He mulled the question over, each passing moment making Finn's arms feel tighter around his chest as if the ex-Stormtrooper could squeeze an answer out of him.

"I don't really have enough intel on her to make a good decision to be honest with you," came the reply, Finn's arms loosened some, "and on top of that I don't know if I'll get to know her since the whole sit-in session the other night," Finn's hands slid against his stomach and down to his hips, a gentle pull from the counter edge and a push of palm had the pilot turning to face Finn.

"You don't have to worry about that, she said it "never happened" as long as she can stay with us, and if you two don't get along and she can't stay, I don't think she's one to spread rumours," Finn offered a comforting smile, "and she invited us to watch some of her training, maybe you scraping your jaw off the floor will be a better introduction then trying to dry me out with that mouth of yours,"

Poe chuckled, clean hands finding their way under the jacket Finn wore, feeling the curve of his back with gentle fingers. Fin hummed and wriggled a little, sabre-deadened nerves transmitting only faint tickles of touch through his shirt as Poe's hands found his shoulder blades and pulled him flush to his chest, foreheads brushing and breaths intermingling.

"Let me put on a fresh shirt and we'll go take a look then," Poe stole a quick peck from Finn's lips, followed by a little noise of protest from an ex-Stormtrooper denied the chance to reciprocate, and he slid out of Finn's arms.

\---

Apparently there was no better place to swing a lightsaber then the X-Wing hangar. A large space had been cleared of ships and marked out with caution lines to warn pilots that they may lose limbs if they stepped to close to an armed Jedi-in-training.

A crowd had already gathered, seated on the concrete or leaning against ships. Rey was in the middle of the area, quarterstaff in hand and sweat on her brow as old man Skywalker stood off to the side and gently waved his hand.

Poe was initially confused; what did hand-waving have to do with hacking the hell out of the Empire with a lightsaber?

"Oh shit he's using the Force, quick quick!" Finn dashed ahead, tugging Poe along by the hand. The two of them muscled to the front of a crowd, apologizing as they went, and quickly crouched down to watch. They were just to Rey's right, almost toeing the danger line with how close they sat.

Luke continued to wave his hand gently, palm down fingers spread, left to right in front of him. Rey faced away from the old Jedi, breathing hard with long strands of hair clinging to her cheeks and padawan braid brushing her shoulder, her staff was out in front of her with both hands on it, ready to swing or block.

The crowd murmured, and was shushed, Rey's staff didn't waver or drop, Luke's hand waved on. Nothing happened.

"Rey!" Finn called to her in a stage whisper, trying to get her attention. "Rey! Over here! It's me!" Poe saw a few emotions flit across her face that were more likely wasted on his copilot. Frustration (oh Force why is Finn calling me now of all times), embarrassment (Cant he see I'm a little preoccupied with something?), determination (I will not let him distract me from my training), frustration again (Kriffing hell does he ever shut up?), and then she carefully let her gaze slide to the two crouched boys to her side.

"Focus!" Luke's voice was sharp, his hand raised and dipped to hurl a beaten barrel out from the shaded underbelly of a ship directly at Rey. Instantly the staff lashed out, ringing out against the dented metal as the stepped through stances and patterns.

"When you are in battle you may have allies dying all around you, friends and family, but you must keep your focus lest you join them," Luke's right hand unfolded from his robe, the grey metal shining dully as he manipulated the barrel. It lurched and launched forward like a living thing, circling Rey and waiting for an opening in her defence.

She was sweaty and breathing hard, knuckles white on her staff and stance coiled like a spring. The crowd behind them roared its approval with a steady chant of Rey! Rey! Rey! She allowed herself a tiny smirk before her face fell into a stony mask once more.

"She's so badass," murmured Finn, voice practically a whine.

"Yeah," Poe replied absently, more focused on how Rey glided across the floor, body moving like a dancer but every stroke of her staff connecting like a hammer to hot steel. The pilot was entranced, watching her feet step patterns in his mind, flightplans and battle tactics all plotted out in front of him. The first barrel was crushed under a heavy swing and kicked out of the ring, Another one took it's place, Luke's gentle hand motions sending it flying at her like a wild beast.

She gave a shout as she swung her staff, steps becoming more erratic and staff swinging wildly. She was falling from Jedi practice to a survivors grapple . Old Skywalker didn't let up with the barrel, still sending it careening at her with the intent to knock her flat. The crowd roared encouragement, bodies surging up to the line and calling out; You can do it! Come on Jedi! Show that barrel what the Rebellion stands for!

She was pushed back and back again, shouting and swinging her staff without percision at the barrel. Poe stood, almost striding over the line to help her. This wasn't so much training as it was a public beating.

"Poe don't!" Finn rose with him and pressed a hand against his chest, feeling his heart hammer. "It's important training, she'll figure it out,"

"Skywalker isn't letting up, she'll get pummelled and I'd rather get a dirty look from an old man then see her get bested by a can," Poe stepped back behind the line, body still tense, and eyes trained on Skywalker, still gently waving his hands. Finn was right, he couldn't cross that line, but with the crowd already roaring, one more voice in the crowd wouldn't be noticed. As if he were directing his squadron, Poe Dameron directed her.

"Step back, block high, mid sweep, push it back, get some space, bring it down and kick it away from you! Come on Rey you got this!"

Rey regained her footing, blocking high and sweeping the barrel out of the way. She regained her space, facing Poe from across the training space. her shoulders were heaving and her brow shone with sweat, but she smiled a single soft smile and Poe felt something tight in his chest melt away.he felt a brush on his cheek, just the barest caress of fingers.

_Thank you, Poe._

He must of imagined it, but he heard a gentle voice with a soft edge if an accent speak in his mind. He shook his head and blinked, trying to shake the feeling of a gentle touch on his cheek. Memories better left forgotten came to mind; the bleak halls of the Finalizer, the room where he faced the masked Kylo Ren, The bite of the harsh bonds on his arms as the young Sith clawed his way into his mind and tore it apart for a mere scrap of knowledge. It sent Poe's shoulders shivering and his breach catching in his throat in gasps.

"You okay?" an unsure, stuttered nod, then Finn leaned closer, "Did you hear that?" Poe could only offer a shrug. With a shout Rey drew their attention back to the match, with a swing of her staff she bent the barrel in half, and another hit sent it skidding across the practice area and into the onlookers who promptly leapt out of the way. The hangar erupted in applause, Finn grabbed onto Poe, hugging him tight.

"See! You have to let her stay with us Poe, I mean like, holy shit, Poe," The pilot was at a loss for words too but for a different reason, tongue thick in his mouth as his heart hammered in his chest. He felt like he had just flew out of a dogfight between him and 20 TIE fighters thanks to the barest brush of Force from this padawan, and now his copilot was all but bowing and scraping to let her live with them.

"Come on I'll introduce you properly this time," Finn pulled his copilot up, half supporting him as they walked into the ring and towards a sweaty, hard-breathing Rey. Poe scrambled to pull himself together, straightening his back and whetting his lips and doing his best to crack a smile as he wrestled his breathing back under control.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Finn's hands abandoned Poe's shoulders, punching both fists into the air with a wide grin. Rey laughed breathlessly, her eyes only on Finn.

"I'm glad you thought so, I was only barely keeping it together," She planted one end of her staff on the concrete and scuffed her boots against the rough grey floor. A pale blue eye slid to a shaken Poe, her gaze softening a little, taking in his shaken state. "I still have so much to learn, it's all kind of wild right now, the Force just flows every which way with no moderation,"

"It felt pretty moderated for a moment back there," Poe commented, brushing absently at his cheek where he swore he could still feel ghostly fingers brush. Rey promptly turned a bright shade of red, ears included, and her eyes skittered elsewhere. Finn let out a gasp, quickly defusing the tension.

"Whoa wait what?" Finn looked from Poe to Rey, brow quirked. "You mean when I heard, I mean Poe did too but, when we heard I guess that voice that was you Rey?" Finn dragged both hands through his short hair, a whoop of a laugh escaping him, "That is so kriffing cool!"

"Give you a couple more months and you can give Kylo a run for his brain-picking money," quipped Poe, tone dry. Finn sobered some at that, a hand sliding down to give Dameron's fingers a squeeze. Even Finn's inexhaustible enthusiasm couldn't cover the deep hurt that ran through his copilot. Her boot scuffed a little louder on the floor.

"I apologize if I upset you, Poe," Slowly she turned her face back to his, blue eyes barely meeting his before dropping to his shirt collar. "I didn't mean to intrude, or make you feel I was.." twisted her staff, grinding the end into the ground. Rey was rubbish with apologies. On Jakku you didn't apologize, you either ran very far very fast or ended up dead with the knife of whoever you upset in your back.

"It's fine, I know you didn't intend to do what he did," Poe waved a hand, banishing the train of thought as Finn caught Rey's hand too, making her look back to Poe and his copilot. Rey smiled shyly, Finn watched the tension bleed out of Poe's shoulders some more.

"You'll lean control soon enough, Rey," the sound of Luke's voice startled them all, Finn dropped Poe and Rey's hands instantly as if burned. The old Jedi was finally talking like a proper person after years of silence, Rey couldn't tell yet weather she liked him more with all his quips and witticisms or as silent as a stone wall.

"Yeah after I learn to meditate in a headstand," Grumbled Rey.

"There is much to be said about balancing on one's head as Jedi training, padawan," Both Finn and Poe cocked a brow, Luke only offered a knowing smile. "Do either of you boys know how to spar? Barrels make good beating dummies but are quite limited in their attacks,"

"I was a Stormtrooper, I know blaster and baton as well as some barehand styles," Finn's voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke, shrinking under the scrutiny of the old man as he fixed crow-footed eyes on him.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" There was a hint of laugh in Skywalker's words, no one else knew if it was a joke or a jab. "Regardless, if we can find you a baton Rey would benefit from some sparring against a real person,"

"The armoury is full of filched First Order weapons," Poe interjected, tossing a wink at Finn who sniffed and looked elsewhere, corners of his lips curling. "I can radio someone to bring one up if you're up to it Finn,"

"Sure am, I've been itching for some training since I woke up," You could take the armour off the Trooper but you certainly couldn't take the training out of the Trooper. Poe nodded and walked off to find a communicator, Luke nodded and parted ways as well, leaving Re and Finn standing next to eachother.

Rey sighed and let out a few choice words in harsh Jakku tongue, leaning on her staff and cradling her head on the crook of her arm.

"How can I apologize for that, must think I'm out to ruin his life now or something," Finn put a careful hand on her shoulder, then dared to rub it in little soft circles.

"Hey, you didn't mean it, and you didn't know, Poe's easygoing and I'm sure he'll forget about it by dinner," Rey peeked up from her arm, fixing the trooper with a blue gaze that made him want to squirm a little.

"You sure?" her tone was hopeful, quiet, and oh so close to breaking into a dismal spiral. He couldn't let the silence swallow his chance, he cracked a smile and noddd.

"Definitively," Sometimes Finn only found fluency in white lies.


	4. interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> real life sideline mom Poe Dameron

Poe came back with a case on a hover pallet and a downright evil smirk.

"They were so nice they game me one of everything," he stopped the pellet at the edge of the training area and set it down, then with a flourish he opened the case.

Blasters of many sizes, tactical knives, grenades, a shield and a baton all sat inside, white enamel paint chipped and dirty and some streaked with blood.

Finn swallowed thickly and ran his hands over the weapons, nails scraping a fleck of blood that painted the muzzle of a blaster.

"You still okay with this buddy?" Poe leaned a little against Finn, offering support. A look to his side revealed the curly-haired pilot with worry in his eyes, even though Finn was sure he was doing worse then he was.

"I'll be fine," He patted Poe's shoulder and stepped back from the case, hand sliding down and catching the pilot's hand again to lead him away, "I'll just be a second here Rey,"

He walked Poe over to the edge of the sparring area and knelt down, tugging the pilot down to sit by him. He shed his jacket and folded it into Poe's lap, broad hands careful with the worn leather as he passed it into Poe's hands.

"I'm more worried about you buddy, just sit tight for a bit, relax some," his tone was quiet and low, soothing the pilot's frayed nerves. "Rey's sorry she popped in on you like that and she's gonna try and fix it so she doesn't do it again, she isn't going to hurt you Poe," Poe nodded along with the words, breathing slowly and carefully to tamp out the lingering feelings of fear. Finn gently ruffled his hair, getting an upset sort of yelp out of Poe in the process as he pawed it back into order.

He smirked, stood, and sauntered over to the weapons rack once more. Fingers flitted over stolen Stormtrooper weaponry, finally landing on the electrified baton.

"You sure you know how to use one of those?," Luke asked, Finn fixed him with an impish grin.

He pulled it from it's pegs on the wall and with deft hands primed it, and with a practiced jerk, unfolded it and dropped into a ready stance. Poe was transfixed by Finn's arms, well muscled and dark, bicep flexing as he twirled the weapon around like it was nothing.

"I was best in my squad with a a baton,"

Rey set down her staff and unclipped her lightsaber, a flick of her thumb bringing it to life, mimicking the lazy circles that Finn made with humming sweeps of her own. They walked to the middle of the sparring area and squared off, each sinking into opening stances and waiting for the other to move.

"Start fighting clean, feel eachother out before playing tricks," Luke instructed, then with a wave of his hand the spar started. Neither moved for the longest time, Rey held perfectly still with sabre aloft and casting blue light across her cheek.

Finn wasn't so patient; adjusting his stance now and again, bouncing on the balls of his feet and spinning the baton in lazy circles, the sparks hissing through the air as he awaited Rey's first move.

"Come on Rey, hit me," it was an invitation, letting Rey set the pace. She didn't advance, only sidestepping with careful, balances steps. "Hit me," He kept turning to face her, jiggling his baton and making it crackle and spark. Still she waited, sabre ready and face stony as they circled eachother. "Hit me," it was more of a taunt now, Poe could see the tension in Finns shoulders, coiled and ready to spring out in a volley of attacks.

"Enemies will taunt you, Rey, don;t let them get the best of you, if you attack while angry your technique gets sloppy," Skywalker lectured from the sideline. Poe noted how he sighed after speaking, eyes falling elsewhere.

Without warning Finn launched forward, grabbing Poe's attention with baton whizzing and hissing as he spun it out. Sparks flew and hissed, kyber-focused light and electric currents intermingling and sparking as Rey blocked in perfect time.

Rey shoved him back, quickly filling the space between them with a whirl of blue light, each slash missing Finn by a breath. Fin stepped back as far as he could, then lashed out with a high swing and a low sweep. Rey Ducked then launched back into an acrobatic flip, she stumbled as she landed, lightsaber carving a scorched line in the concrete.

"Hoo! I do not want that on my body," Finn laughed, spinning the baton again.

"Then you'd better block fast, trooper," Rey shot back, grinning savagely. Her sabre whirled as she regained her balance, blue light casting otherworldly shadows on her face.

"Give me something to block then, jedi," Finn let his guard down just a hair, straightening out of his stance and beckoning Rey closer with a curled finger.

Rey lept forward in a blur, cracking kyber-light and baton lightning against eachother. Poe hummed and squeezed the jacket close, tensing every now and again as baton and blade brushed past Rey and Finn's bodies.

Poe had heard stories about Rey's maneuver in the Falcon, a full 3 - kriffing - 60 flip mid-dogfight in the ruins of a Star Destroyer, it was no wonder that the girl who had pulled off a stunt that some pilots only dream of was the same girl to turn a neck-and-neck fight into visual poetry.

Finn blocked a strike, muscling against the lithe Jedi in a hope of breaking her stance first. She merely accommodated for the weight, pushing back with a ferocious grin. Unseen to the padawan, Finn leaned his weight onto one leg and with the other snaked it around Rey's and with a jerk upset her balance.

Finn abruptly pulled back and stepped out of the way, letting Rey fall forward with a squawk. Poe gasped, watching her fall with lit lightsabre in hand, only to ease again as the blue beam hummed off as she tucked into a roll.

"Come on Jedi, that all you got?" Finn jiggled his baton, making it hiss and spit sparks.

"That was a mean trick, Finn," Rey pouted, standing again and settling into a new stance.

"Well you aren't going to be fighting honour bound folks, I'm just preparing you for-" the rest of his words were clipped away as Rey rushed him, sabre swinging in the thinning space between them. Finn's blocks were hasty, losing their form just as Rey's had earlier, but it was much more evident considering Stormtroopers probably didn't have half-trained Jedi to spar with.

A twirling move tore Finn's baton away from his body, leaving him momentarily defenceless and panting. With an impish smirk Rey splayed her hand, then grasped at the air to form a fist and pulled it back sharply. With a yelp Finn's feet were yanked out from under him.

"Good thing I'm not honour bound yet," She laughed, catching her breath with a grin on her face and sweat on her brow.

In that moment, Poe Dameron took interest in Rey, previous infraction to his privacy almost forgotten in the awe of her skill.

Poe Dameron's unmentionables took an interest too.


End file.
